Never Ending Hope
by krispy1021
Summary: A story about how Lizzy and Will fell in love and never ending hope. It is just something that popped into my head. Not sure if I will follow up with it. Will and Lizzy are childhood friends, Mrs. Bennet is not as crazy, George is cruel, Richard is a jokester and Jane is sweet Jane. Please R&R.


So this is an edited and longer version of the first update. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thank you!

* * *

Ever have a dream so real that when you wake up it feels like that reality is still the dream world and that your dream is reality? Almost like you can't believe what is happening or has happened. Like a three year old who is told that things must die and leave us. I wouldn't accept that my pet fluffy had left me and would never return. Or when you hear about a ski accident that leaves a person paralyzed. Such a normal activity could possibly change a person's completely. It is like when you realize that you have destroyed all chances of hope. It is unbelievable; yet it is real. You question how could such an impossible thing happen? Why did it have to happen? Maybe because of fate or destiny or just by coincidence; whatever you believe it began when I was ten years old. That was the first summer that I met my undoing.

I went to go and visit my Uncle who was just getting married to his wife. They live up north in the country side and they had their wedding at a nearby plantation, called Pemberley. It is a beautiful house done in the neoclassical style. Even back then I loved historical houses. Anyway, I was just a little girl with one older sister and 2 younger sisters. We were all packed into a minivan filled with our flower girl dresses and suitcases.

"Papa, are we almost there yet?"

"Patience child."

"Lizzy please be on your best behavior. This is a special occasion for your uncle."

"Hm…yes mother."

"We're here! Look, look! There's Uncle with the bride," pointed Kitty.

The car pulled up onto a small one way lane and turned into a small driveway. There in front of me was a small English cottage. It was so cute looking with flower beds hanging out form the windows. And a small flower garden in front of the cottage. A petite windy path led to the sidewalk. There was a fence on the perimeter of the house and it had vines growing on it.

"Welcome Thomas and Fanny, and hello my favorite nieces of mine!"

"Uncle Alex, we are your only nieces so we have to be your favorite!"

"Right you are Lizzy," Uncle Alex cheerfully said.

"Hello everyone! It is so wonderful to see all of your faces again!"

"Aunt Maddy!" shouted my sisters and I. We have met Aunt Maddy on a decent amount of occasions before now. About 5 feet tall with golden hair and greenish eyes, and always with kind advice, she is wonderful. She is so much fun to be with. She tells wonderful stories and is a great listener of my wild adventures. She gets along with everyone. After we all got settled, everyone split up. Kitty and Marry went off to go and play with their dolls. Mother and Aunt Maddy were talking about the final details for the wedding. Uncle Alex and Papa were in the office doing something that old men do. Jane and I decided to go and explore the surroundings. I always love to go on adventures back home.

"Mom, may Lizzy and I go and play outside?"

"Yes Jane; however, you must be back in time for dinner. And Lizzy be careful. Don't get lost."

"Fanny, it's all right here. It's so friendly here, everyone knows each other. I bet that half the town already knows that you and your family are visiting for a month."

"Oh I guess so. Alright girls, just be careful!"

We heard her yell at us as we went and scampered off outside. The backyard was just as pretty as the front yard but it didn't leave much for adventures. So I convinced Jane to leave the boundaries and explore the large field. Every adventure needs a little risk taking. We decided to play tag out in the field. Somehow we got farther and farther away from the backyard, but I didn't care.

"Lizzy! Wait! I can't see the house anymore!"

"Come up this hill! I can see it from up here! It so pretty! Look there is a large white house over there!" I pointed in the other direction and I saw the house for the first time! I saw Pemberley. As I waited for Jane to come up to me, I spotted two figures moving really fast. Upon closer examination it appeared to be people riding on a horse.

"Lizzy, it is beautiful; however I don't think Mom or Papa can see us from here. Lizzy are you listening to me at all? What has got your attention? Oh, I see the horses. I love them!"

They were moving towards us, closer and closer. Those ginormous beasts were coming towards me. I took a step back and next thing I know is that I am rolling down the hill. Luckily the hill was nice and soft so I didn't get to badly injured.

"Lizzy…..LIZZY! Are you okay?" Jane came running down the hill as quickly as she could.

"Yep, I'm all good, just covered in dirt and grass," I laughed it off. Then I heard the sound of horses.

"Are you okay down there" came a masculine voice.

"Yep all good," I put a smile on my face and looked up to where the sound was coming from. The guy slid off of his horse and walked down to where Jane and I were.

"What are two girls doing here," he asked in a friendly voice.

"We were playing. Are we not supposed to play here? We are sorry if we aren't supposed to," replied Jane.

"No it's all good. I just have never seen you in this area before."

"Well we are visiting our uncle and his fiancé. We call them Uncle Alex and Aunt Maddy. Do you know them?"

"Well I don't, but my cousin Will might. Hey Will! Do you know of a Uncle Alex or Aunt Maddy?"

"I do."

That was the first time I had ever hear him speak. We were both young and innocent back then. The four of us spent the afternoon playing together. The guy we first spoke to was Richard or Richy. He gets annoyed when I call him that. Will was quiet at first but opened up to me later on. Both boys got off of their horses and tied them to a tree. We decided to play knights and dragons. Richard was the dragon, Will and I were the knights and Jane was the Princess that we had to save. During the game I gave Richard the nickname of Richy.

"Lizzy, it's getting late now. We should head back home now. Thank you guys for playing with us. It was a lot of fun and I hope to see you more often."

"Hey Will how about we give these girls a ride back home?"

"I do not mind so long as Jane and Lizzy are okay with it?"

"What do you say girls?"

"Can we really," Jane exclaimed with excitement.

"Ummm…I prefer to walk. Thank you for the offer Richy."

"Don't call me that squirt," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Lizzy please! It was just that one time. Look how nice their horses have been behaving. And anyway you deserved what you got from the last time. You scared poor brownie and as a result you feel off."

"Jane that's not fair!"

"Doesn't matter. I am going with Richy. You can walk back if you want. But mom will be mad if you are not back in time. Anyway, you can ride with Will."

"No fair Jane."

"Lizzy please! I really want to. And I know that you won't back down from a challenge. I challenge you to ride that horse," she said wile pointing to Will's horse Lightning.

"Fine you won, but I'll get you back Jane!"

Jane squealed in excitement and Richy helped her up onto his horse. And before I knew it Will grabbed me and plopped me down onto his horse.

"What are you doing!"

"Calm down Lizzy, the horse can feel if you're scared," Will said calmly, "anyway, I've got you."

Will wrapped his arms around me to hold onto me and the reins of the horse. It was the first time I was in his embrace. Even remembering it causes my heart to break a little more. I won't feel such feeling again. During that ride, I shut my eyes tight.

"Open your eyes. Feel the wind go through your hair. Look around you. It's so beautiful. "

I did as he said and was amazed by what I saw. Sitting on top of a horse really changes the perspective of what you see. Before I knew it we were already at the front door of Uncle's house.

"LIZZY! Look at you! Thank you for delivering my daughter back to us."

"You're welcome."

"Mother, it's no big deal. It is just some grass stains, nothing new."

"Lizzy, say thank you to that kind young man. By the way what is your name?"

"Call me Will. You must be Mrs. Bennet. My mom told me that Alex and Maddy were having a family of theirs stay with them. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh its Will and Richard. I was wondering what the commotion was from the office. Tell your parents will thank you once again for letting Maddy and I to use your home for the wedding and wedding reception."

"I will do Alex. Richard we had better head back now. It was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Bennet."

That was the first time that I met Will Darcy. At that time I never would have realized how important that moment was in my life. During the first week there my sisters and I were taught what we needed to know to be the proper flower girls. Jane was a natural at it, always the most graceful one of us while I was daydreaming about running and playing outside. The actual day of the wedding was lovely. It was a sunny and perfect day for any summer wedding. There was a slight breeze and it wasn't to humid or hot. My sisters and I got ready at Pemberley. If I thought the outside of the house was big and beautiful than the inside was ginormous and magnificent. We all got ready in the same room. It had a rose pink wallpaper with white and gold as the accent colors. We all had our hair done in a similar fashion. I hated and hate getting my hair done. It is such a mess of brown curls. Then all four of use wore a puffy white gown with a sash and bow around our waist. The ceremony was boring and everyone went all aww at use four; however, Aunt Maddy and Uncle Alex looked so happy together. Once the ceremony was over, which was held in the private chapel, we all went to the ballroom for the reception. Aunt Maddy doesn't have a big family and neither does my Uncle other than us. So it was a small party of just family, the Darcy's and Richard and friends from the town.

The Darcys are really nice people. Will has a younger sister Georgianna. She is a sweet little angle with blond hair and blue eyes like Jane. She is shy just like Jane and loves to play with dolls like Catharine. Jane, Mary, Catharine and I all played with Georgianna during the reception. Will and Richy kept us company for part of the time. They had other friends from the town that were also invited. Well it was more like Richy had friends and dragged Will into hanging out with them versus us little girls.

"Why can't I come along Richy?"

"Because we are big boys and you are little girls."

"Ricky is a meanie" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Will."

Before Will could respond Richy grabbed will and walked away.

"Wow, those guys don't realize what they are missing out on."

"Hugh? Who are you?"

"Hi I am George. I live in the town and my family was invited."

"How cute you look all dolled up."

"Thank you," I politely said, "well it was nice to meet you George."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my family. Please excuse me."

As I walked away I tripped and fell flat onto my face and hit my chin on the ballroom floor. George laughed at me and mocked me for being so much of a klutz.

"Is the little princess going to cry and call for her mommy?"

"Noo…" As I was about to speak again I heard the sound of a man yell and it sounded familiar.

"George, stop it!"

"What Will," questioned an angered George, "It's not like you acted much better. Leaving her and following your spoiled cousin. Didn't you just leave her? You don't have feelings for a little brat like her do you? This is hilarious! I think the 'mighty' Will has fallen for a little ten year old girl. Wow!"

"Shut it George. If you know what is good for you, you will leave her alone. I'll tell your father about what you do after school."

"Fine whatever, I was getting bored anyway." He turned and left the ballroom.

"Are you okay Lizzy? I'm sorry that you had to interact with him. I apologize for his terrible behavior."

"No," I tried to hold back the tears, "I-I….d-don't…hav-ve blood on…mee…do I?"

"No you are all right. Would you like some ice on it?"

"Yes please."

Will showed me the way to the kitchen of the house. He helped me off the ground and offered a napkin to wipe my runny nose. As we entered the kitchen he guided me to a seat and grabbed an ice pack. He wrapped it in a paper towel and gave it to me to hold onto.

"Lizzy, be careful of George. He is a mean person but his father is a wonderful person."

"Thank you Will."

After that the rest of the evening was really fun and enjoyable. Neither of my parents found out and when I went back to my sister I just told them that I got lost on my way to the bathroom and that Will helped me find it and guided me back. He decided to stick with us girls for the rest of the evening too. Now that I think about it, he even showed signs of a caring person, yet I ignored them.

After that summer, I did not see him for a few years. From what I heard he went away to some prestigious boarding school and was traveling the content during the summers. I would occasionally go up and visit Uncle Alex and Aunt Maddy for the summer, but as I grew up life got more complicated and busy. We probably didn't see each other for about 11 years. One day I found out some interesting news that would create a dramatic change.

"What we are moving! To America!"

"Yes girls," Papa said.

"But why? I don't want to! I won't ever see any of the boys here ever again! I don't want to deal with American boys," whined Lydia.

"Will I be able to have a piano at least," asked a concerned Mary.

"We are moving because I have been offered a position as a University teacher in America. Mary, we will get you a new piano once we are settled."

"Papa, I understand. I will help you pack." Jane was old enough to live on her own since she had her own flat. I was still in university to become an architect so I would stay over here in the UK; however everyone else was going to move. Jane and I would be alone. At least we still had our Aunt and Uncle over here so we would never be completely alone. After we all found out we had to begin packing. It was already early summer time and they all were moving out around midsummer so that they would have the end of summer to get situated in America. Jane and I are concerned for our younger sisters; we are not as sure as to how they are going to handle with the new transformation. I think within a month the younger two will love the amount of attention that they receive due to their British accent.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for taking the time to read! Please Review it would be much appreciated!Should I continue or not? What do you think?


End file.
